


Wellington

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of 'The Hobbit' premiere in Wellington and Sean just HAS to make a long distance phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wellington

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these stream of consciousness, all-dialogue stories. Love writing them. Love reading them... even my own. LOL! I sometimes feel as though it's as close as I'll ever get to what they'd really be like if they had the kind of relationship described in the things I write. It's like a peek into their minds and hearts. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:This story is a work of satirical fantasy about public figures.It is completely fictional. I make no assertions about the actual private life or the sexual orientation of any person mentioned in this work."

 

He was nervous about making the call. He didn't know if it would be welcomed, ignored, or worse yet accepted so he could be smacked down hard by the one on the receiving end because he hadn't called in a while.

Worried, he frowned down at his phone as if it had somehow threatened him. _I don't know why I'm thinking like this,_ he thought finally. _Elijah's always glad to hear from me._ He hesitated. _Well, Elijah's **usually** glad to hear from me._ He swallowed hard, screwed up his courage, and quickly pushed a fast-dial number. 

"Hello?" a sleepy voice responded slowly. "Sean? Is that you?" 

"Don't you still have me on your caller-id?" Sean blurted out, feeling a momentary swell of panic.

"Well, of course I do," Elijah replied somewhat tartly. "Don't YOU still remember that there's a huge time difference between LA and Wellington? I'm still half asleep!"

"Sorry," Sean murmured. "I'm sorry. I had to make the call now or I couldn't have - I mean I didn't know when I'd - if I'd -," He hesitated, then plunged ahead. "I had to make it now."

Elijah gave a short laugh then Sean heard sounds of movement and the soft click of a lamp being turned on. _He'll reach for a smoke next._ Sean thought, then sighed. _I love it that I know that._ Flashes of memory. Memories of laying at Elijah's side after the unimaginable joy of their love-making, watching him reach for a cigarette....

... the flick of a lighter jolted him out of his reverie . 

"OK," Elijah said. "You may now tell me to what I owe the pleasure of this middle-of-the-fucking-night conversation."

"I wanted to congratulate you," Sean told him. "I watched the streaming video of the premiere and I wanted to congratulate you. You looked amazing. Everyone did."

For a moment Elijah was silent. Then he spoke slowly. "It was... fun. It was exciting." There was a long silence then a sigh. "Sean, I'm sorry you weren't there."

Sean shrugged. "Well... you know."

"Yeah," Elijah said, laughing softly. "I DO know."

"I'm glad you were part of it though, Lij. Honest I am. There's a lot of reasons why Frodo being there was just... 'right', you know?"

"And what reasons are those?" Elijah asked. 

"It was the perfect bridge between the two stories."

"Sam being there too would have worked just as well, you know."

"Maybe. But there are a lot of reasons why that never would have happened."

"Yeah? And again I ask: What reasons are those?"

Sean sighed. "Elijah, please."

Elijah's laugh was a teasing giggle. "You know the difference between you and me in this particular context, Astin?" 

Sean rolled his eyes. "I feel sure you're going to tell me."

"Damn right I am! The difference is: You wrote a book and I didn't."

"I didn't say THAT much that could've pissed anyone off!"

"Oh, like hell! You criticized their safety standards AND you criticized the salary they paid you just for openers. And that's not even mentioning all the bitching you did when we were actually _doing_ the movie!"

"Well, at times they _were_ irresponsible! Jesus, Elijah! I'll never forgive PJ for that whole 'Let's dangle the central character in the whole fucking franchise from a crane by one foot and jerk him around like a puppet on a fucking string'!"

"I know. I know," Elijah said soothingly. "And I loved it that you were so protective of me, you know that."

"You could've been badly hurt," Sean grumbled. 

"True. And I appreciated your concern then and now. But you don't say that stuff to THEM if you want to be considered for a part in their next blockbuster, epic, billion-dollar grossing movie. You whine to ME and shut the fuck up to everyone else!"

"I can never 'not' say that stuff to them. You know that. Especially where your safety is concerned."

"I DO know that! And I also know that's one of the reasons why Sam wasn't there to make 'goo-goo' eyes at Frodo in 'The Hobbit'."

"Mmmmmfh," Sean grumbled unintelligibly.

"So? Be proud, son! You stood by your principals and spoke your mind."

"And pissed away a huge paycheck in the process."

"Ha!" Elijah scoffed. "Trust me, PJ is still a cheap bastard."

"Well the exposure's worth as much as the paycheck I suppose."

"I suppose."

"And I fucked myself out of BOTH!"

"But you spoke your mind."

"Riiiight," Sean drawled. "Want my opinion? My mind needs to shut the fuck up."

"You'll get no argument out of me!"

"Yeah. I figured," Sean muttered.

"Sean, I still want to know why you called me." 

"I told you. To congratulate you and tell you that you looked amazing."

"Sure there's nothing more?"

Sean squirmed uncomfortably. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Because I happen to KNOW you were really upset when I was chosen to be in 'The Hobbit'. I've been waiting for you to talk to me about it."

"No! Elijah, I was NOT upset because you were chosen. Who told you that? I was upset because I wasn't chosen TOO!"

"Well, I can see why that would..."

"And not even because I wanted to be in the movie," Sean interrupted, speaking softly.

"Well, what then?"

"I wanted to be there with you. THERE! In New Zealand. In Middle-earth. With you. I - " he hesitated.

"You what?"

"I wanted to be your Sam again. Like it was before."

"Yeah," Elijah breathed in quiet agreement. "They were good days weren't they, Seanie."

"The best," Sean said softly. " I wanted so much to be there with you, Lij. And I hated it that I wasn't."

"Sean..."

"And I hated it most of all because I know it was my own big mouth that made it hard for PJ to want me there."

"He does tend to have a long memory about such things."

"You mean he's an egomaniac?"

"Ha! You know a director who isn't? Including YOU, by the way?"

"I felt envious of every single 'Lord of the Rings' actor who got to reprise their role. Painfully envious."

"Sean, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. My fault."

"I'm still sorry. I don't like you to be hurt."

"I wasn't envious about you being there though, Elijah. Please believe me. I was totally overjoyed for you and I still am. It was a thrill for me to see you as Frodo again. Though... I must say, your Frodo looked a tad older even though he was _supposed_ to be younger."

"Yeah, well, fifteen years isn't that easy to blot out even with good make-up."

"You still looked beautiful though," Sean murmured.

"What? What did you say?"

"Elijah, don't make me say it again."

"Sean, I didn't hear you."

"You looked beautiful," Sean repeated, his voice achingly soft. "Indescribably beautiful."

"C'mon, man," Elijah coaxed. "Don't do that."

"Don't tell you that you're beautiful?"

"Don't put me on a pedestal that I'm sure to fall off of... again."

"I saw you there and I couldn't stop thinking about us, you know, when _we_ were there. Everything we saw together. Everything we - we did."

"Seanie..." Elijah sighed.

"Don't YOU think about it?"

"Of course I think about it!" Elijah replied heatedly. "But I try not to, and I push it out of my mind anytime those thoughts come up! What's the point, Sean?"

"Does there have to be a point?" Sean asked sadly. "Beyond the fact that I just miss you?"

"Miss me, huh," Elijah replied. His voice was low.

"I DO miss you!"

Elijah said nothing. 

"Please believe me," Sean begged.

"And if I did believe you - and you have no reason to think I don't, by the way, - what difference would it make?"

"Please tell me that I can see you when you get home."

"SEE me?" Elijah asked, obviously amused. "Just - SEE me? With your eyes?"

"OK, OK. I confess. Maybe I want more than just to see you with my eyes. Maybe I also want my hands to be involved... and perhaps even other body parts."

"Have you noticed that you keep changing the subject?"

"Actually, no. I hadn't."

"Well, you do. I keep asking you what POINT there would be in us getting together. And you keep responding with body parts."

"Maybe body parts ARE the point," Sean said with a small smile. "And not a bad one either if you ask me."

"Oh! I get it. It's all physical! Just some lust thing."

"Get serious."

"I AM serious!" 

"You know better. I'm the biggest sap who ever lived when it comes to you, Elijah. I may be pathetic and pussy-whipped when it comes to taking a public stand about how I feel about you, but you KNOW it's not some physical thing. Jesus!"

"You DO seem to have a thing for my nipples," Elijah mused.

"That's a fair cop. For your lips, eyes, smile and DICK too, if you want the whole truth. But that's not what we're about and you know it."

"But you ARE pussy-whipped," Elijah pointed out. "You DO know that don't you?"

"I do, indeed. And since she very cleverly arranged to have her name included as a full partner on everything I do, own, say, think, and feel I'm apt to stay that way for awhile."

"Well just so we're clear on the state of your pussy-whipped self," Elijah said, hooting with laughter. "God, you're so funny. OK, fine. You can see me when I get back. But you'll have to be patient which is not exactly your strong suit. I have this whole damn premiere thing to do, then I think I'm booked somewhere else for a couple weeks. So it'll be awhile."

"It's always awhile."

"Anticipation is a good thing."

"Hmmmph," Sean snorted unhappily. "If you say so, Elwood."

"If you get lonely go look on the internet for pictures of me. There should be a ba-gillion of them out there by now."

"A ba-gillion and a half," Sean grumbled. "But that does nothing to help. Just makes me want you even more."

"But think how great it'll be when I finally get home!"

"How long has it been?"

"Awhile."

"It's always awhile."

"And whose fault is that?" Elijah asked, laughing. "Not my fault you're pussy whipped!"

"All too true. Hey! Who told you I was upset because you were in the Hobbit??"

"Not going to tell you."

"Was it Dom?"

"No. And, stop guessing. I'm not going to tell you."

Sean gave an audible sigh.

"And don't pout about it," Elijah said, chuckling. "They were wrong and that's the end of it. Jeez, you gnaw on things like a dog with a bone."

"Did you think about me?"

Elijah's response was a snort.

"Did you?"

"What're you, _twelve_? Next it'll be 'what are you wearing'."

"I'm eleven and a half and what ARE you wearing?"

"Nothing."

"Even better. Wanna have phone sex?"

"Nah. Too messy. And no one to snuggle with afterward. I'll wait for the real thing."

"Did you? Did you, Elijah?"

A long, drawn-out sigh reached his ears. Then Elijah spoke: "Sean, what the fuck do you think? Of _course_ I thought about you! A LOT of people there thought about you. But, yes. I did. Every day. Several times. Happy now?"

"It's just that..."

"Never mind. I know why you asked. You're dying to know if I went to the spot where we first made love and sacrificed a goat or something."

"Or perhaps simply observed a moment of respectful silence?"

"No goat?" Elijah teased, giggling.

Sean sighed sadly.

"OK. I'm sorry. I've been teasing you unmercifully tonight. Just wanted to get back at you for not calling in awhile I guess. I didn't go there because I didn't have time. But I DID go to other places where we made love."

"On purpose?"

"Sean..." 

"On purpose."

Elijah's laughter didn't hurt. Sean could hear the affection... the _knowing_. "Thanks, babe," he whispered into the phone. "Knowing that is almost as good as being there."

"You WERE here, duffus! You were here in my heart and in my thoughts. This will always be OUR place, Seanie. We'll come back here together one day, I know we will."

"You can count on it."

"Now you should go get some sleep and I have to get up and shower. Big day ahead."

"Call me when you get home?"

"First thing."

"I love you, Mister Frodo."

"And I love you, Samwise. Goodnight."

And even though the phone immediately went dead in his hand... Sean couldn't stop smiling.

\- End -


End file.
